


To the rescue

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Damn Heroes, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, World Enough And Time, bill deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The fix it Bill deserves.





	To the rescue

The lift doors opened earning several head turns from the people in the conversion room.

"Step back from my granddaughter," the doctor said.

"Doctor!" Bill shouted, overjoyed, as her eyes lit up.

"Missy," the doctor said. "be the heroine."

Missy aimed her umbrella at the direction of the light fixture making it cackle and the fixture fall onto the tray.  Razor appeared to be startled at the sudden, untimely arrival. They were suppose to arrive within a few days not within a entire day. The lights went out. He heard heavy thuds landing to the floor in the unexpectedly dark room. Razor collapsed to the floor being the victim of the nerve pinch in a heap. When the lights returned, the doctor had Bill in his arms with hands wrapped around the woman's back. Nardole had applied several Exonerian nerve pinches to the remaining humans. The mondasian cybermen laid about the room, unable to move or be active, as he could hear the woman's sobs in the silent room.

"I would never let you be killed on my watch," the doctor said. "its all right, I am here, I am here."

"I waited for you," Bill said.  "I waited so long. I waited for you. I-I-i-i-i never lost hope."

The doctor's eyes were closed as he could feel the pain and suffering radiating off her shorter frame. He didn't see the iconic handle discarded on the floor.  The chest compartment pressed against his chest. The doctor did not mind as the weeping began to die down. Missy turned the man over onto his side. She cocked her head as the silence carried in the room. She knelt down then saw what seemed to be seams of a mask standing out. Missy gripped along the fine, soft edges of the mask then ripped it off to reveal her previous regeneration, The Master. Missy froze, hearing her hearts beat against her chest, in unison, loudly. She had audible gasp.

"Oh dear," Nardole said.

"Nardole," the doctor said.

"Yes?" Nardole asked.

"Prepare for emergency surgery in sick bay, in the TARDIS," the doctor said, as Nardole's jaw slightly fell. "we have a lot of preparation for surgery to do and getting the best doctors in time and space." the sobbing was starting to fade from the woman. He could hear the words 'Thank you' coming from the young companion. His heart was broken seeing age showing on the woman. She looked like a young woman in her mid-twenties.

"I am sorry," Missy said. "this is all my fault," the doctor and Bill ended their hug looking toward her.

The doctor's face fell as he saw the unconscious man laid on the floor.

"Master," the doctor said.

"I did not remember doing this," Missy said. "I swear. So long ago."

The doctor snaked his way out of Bill's grip.

"You are going to fix this," the doctor said, gesturing toward the scenery. "all of this."

Missy nodded.

"I will," Missy said. "but how are you going to get all those doctors for her?"

"Simple," the doctor said. "eject the TARDIS into space," his gaze landed on the unconscious people. "And I expect all those people to be uncoverted, those who can be saved, but if you can't save them--"

"Kill them," Missy said. The doctor wore a grim expression. 

"If only they want it," the doctor said. "and you, leave him to me," the doctor glanced over toward the man. He glanced back up toward the woman. "Where did you first wake up as this regeneration?"

"On the fields of Trenazalore," Missy said.

"Missy," the doctor glared back at her.

"Kidding," Missy said. "Exenora." the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"That's the first planet you burned in this regeneration?" the doctor asked.

"They came back," Missy said.

"With my help," the doctor said. "back where they were before you came. Took them a thousand years to recover to their advanced society . ." he glanced back toward the blonde man. "I will leave him sometime on that planet before----"

"Let me help you with that," Missy said, looking at the doctor at the eyes.

"All right," the doctor said. "I will be back in a few minutes."

"I will be waiting," Missy said.

The doctor started to turn away but his attention returned toward Missy.

"You know what I mean by fix it, right?" the doctor asked.

"I do," Missy said.

The doctor looked down toward the master and came over to Bill. He handed the dark woman his jacket placing it on her shoulders allowing Nardole to instead pick up the surprisingly light weight blonde man. Bill was so scared. Missy never thought she would be hurt to see fear in someone she cared about. She watched the doctor vanish from her line of sight. Of course fixing it would mean turning off the reverse engines. She briefly closed her eyes then reopened them. If she was going to turn the engines off, then she was going to do it with some guides and asking around which ones were the descendants of those engineers.

They must have some padds left around to indicate how the directional engines worked.


End file.
